Doutes
by Arona
Summary: Spoliers Hésitation ! Des one-shots retraçant les hésitations de Bella, sa transformation, et l'après-transformation.
1. Doutes

Après les doutes :

Après les doutes :

« Je te donne trois jours pour savourer notre mariage… ensuite se sera à toi de tenir ta parole. Dans trois jours, tu me transformeras. »  
C'est ce que je lui avait dit pendant la fête qui célébrait notre union. Bien que les yeux remplis de tristesse en entendant ces paroles, il avait acquiescé. Je savais qu'il tiendrait parole. J'aurais enfin ce que je désirais, je serais à ses côtés pour l'éternité. J'aurais dû me réjouir. Mais l'image des nouveaux-nés, sauvages et assoiffés de sang, leurs pupilles écarlates brillant d'excitation à la perspective d'un combat sanglant, était gravée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Les Cullen m'avaient assurés qu'ils réfréneraient mes instincts meurtriers, et je leur faisais confiance. Mais si, échappant à leur surveillance, je blessais Jessica, Angela , Mike… Charlie ? Cette idée me hantait.  
Aussi quand Edward vint me voir la veille au soir, je craquais et fondis en larmes sur son épaule. Lorsque, d'une voix de velours, tout en me caressant doucement la joue, il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, une digue se brisa quelque part en moi. D'une voix basse et rauque, entrecoupée de sanglots et de tremblements, je lui dis tout… ma volonté de rester à ses côtés à jamais, de mourir en même temps que lui, de le voir et de sentir sa présence auprès de moi pendant des siècles…et, de l'autre côté de la balance, la répugnance que j'avais à me transformer en monstre obsédé par le sang, ne fusse que pour une année, la peur panique de faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais…  
Il ne dit rien, ne chercha pas à objecter, se contentant d'être l'oreille attentive dont j'avais besoin pour déverser mon trop-plein de peur et d'hésitations. Epuisée, je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, qui avait au moins l'avantage de me faire oublier mes problèmes pour quelques heures.  
Le lendemain je me réveillais calmée, Edward à mes côtés. Il me lança un regard inquiet mêlé de compassion.  
- Ca va, le rassurais-je. Je vais mieux. Et… j'ai pris ma décision.  
- En dormant ?  
- Ca m'a permis d'avoir les idées plus claires, répondis-je, sans relever l'ironie de sa  
voix.  
- Et ?  
Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, refoulant cette petite voix intérieure qui me disait de reporter ces paroles à plus tard, de réserver mon jugement sur la question… qui voulait me persuader que j'avais encore du temps…  
- Transforme-moi.  
Edward glissa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
Je m'obligeai à soutenir l'éclat de ses pupilles fauves. Si je baissais les yeux, c'était fichu. Je serrai les poings. J'avais pris ma décision, nom d'un chien ! Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, bandai ma volonté et barricadai mes regrets et ma peur.  
- Oui.


	2. Transformation

Transformation :

Transformation :

Nous étions samedi soir. Il faisait beau, pour un samedi soir. Et puis, j'aimais beaucoup le samedi, c'était un beau jour de la semaine. Et puis…Ah, non ! Stop, stop, stop ! J'étais là, ce samedi soir, ni parce qu'il faisait beau, ni parce que j'aimais le samedi. J'étais là pour qu'Edward me transforme. Pour devenir un vampire. Un membre du clan Cullen. Et sa compagne pour l'éternité. C'était parfait. Je ne serais plus un danger ou un fardeau. Finie la maladresse, et les situations ou je ne servais à rien : désormais je saurais me défendre, me battre. Oui, c'était parfait. Sauf que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, au point que j'en avais mal aux doigts.

- Ca va, Bella ? s'enquit Alice.

J'acquiesçais, incapable d'articuler un mot, tant l'angoisse qui me nouait le ventre était forte. Je me forçais à inspirer, puis à expirer pour me détendre. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, ex… La porte s'ouvrit, et je tressaillis si fort que je faillis tomber du fauteuil. La poigne froide d'Alice me repoussa doucement au fond dudit fauteuil. Je lui adressais un regard de remerçiment muet, puis, déglutissant avec difficulté, je me tournais vers Edward, qui venait d'entrer. Je pensais qu'il mettrait plus de temps à arriver. Au début de la semaine, il était parti, en voiture, dans différents bois et forêts, chassant au maximum avant ce que j'avais appelé le jour T. Preuve de sa chasse intensive, ses pupilles étaient d'un doré lumineux, plus lumineux que jamais. Il s'avança vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques pas. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, j'oubliais où nous nous étions. J'oubliais les Cullens présents. J'oubliais tout. Seuls comptaient ces yeux d'or étincelants, qui me fixaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse. Le silence s'était installé et j'avais l'impression que le temps s'étirait, faisant de ces quelques secondes des heures. Puis il avança encore, brisant la bulle de quiétude qui s'était formée, et s'accroupit à côté de moi.

- Ca va ?

- Super, répondis-je, bien qu'il n'en crût pas un mot.

- Bella, poursuivit-il avec douceur, tu peux encore…

Du regard, je le suppliais de ne pas poursuivre. S'il le faisait, mes certitudes, déjà fragiles à cause de la peur, allaient s'écrouler. Je _voulais_ cette transformation. Edward hésita, puis à mon grand soulagement, n'ajouta rien. Il se releva, se tourna vers Carlisle et lui dit quelque chose, ses lèvres bougeant si vite, que je n'entendis rien. Son père acquiesça, le visage grave. Edward passa doucement derrière moi et je me raidis au contact de ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Bella, détends-toi, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hochais la tête et agitais mes bras pour me décontracter.

- Bella, je t'ai demandé de détendre. Je ne peux rien faire si tu es aussi raide qu'un manche de fouet.

Je pris une inspiration étranglée, puis expirais. Un long frisson glacé me traversa des pieds à la tête, mais je me sentis mieux. Je sentis enfin mon corps s'enfoncer doucement dans le fauteuil, ma nuque raide se détendre et j'abandonnais mes épaules aux mains d'Edward. Je le devinais plus que je ne le vis se pencher vers moi. Du côté droit. Ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur mon cou, et je fermais les yeux. Puis un éclair de douleur me traversa lorsque ses dents se plantèrent dans ma gorge. Je m'entendis même pas hurler. La douleur était insoutenable. Chacun de mes muscles était tendu à s'en déchirer, traversé par une souffrance sans nom. Lorsque James m'avait mordue, un feu liquide, brûlant s'était répandu dans mes veines, et je me souviendrais toujours de la douleur qu'il m'avait infligée. Mais en cet instant, c'était pire, bien pire qu'avec James. Du moins j'en avais l'impression. Peut-être était-ce une illusion. L'esprit embrouillé par la douleur, je m'imaginais peut-être des choses. Un nouvel élancement horrible vint briser mes vagues réflexions. Puis encore un autre. Et encore. Comme une chaîne de torture. Une chaîne sans fin.


End file.
